Need
by emily-derek-canon
Summary: So this is just a little emily derek drabble. I think im just going to leave it as a mini one shot (I cant say too much it will give it away
1. Chapter 1

So this is my ever attempt at writing something, please tell me what you think and I would appreciate constructive criticism (please dont be mean)

So this set in like season 8 it wont follow the storyline of the show its just a little emily and derek fic (the whole london thing didnt happen, but emily isnt in the bau anymore)

DISCLAIMER - I own nothing criminal minds related

Emily is relaxing watching cheesy movies at home when someone knocks at her door, she gets up to answer it and before she has time to fully open the door, derek barges in straight past her.

" what the hell derek"

She shuts the door and starts to face him, when he slams her into a wall and engulfs her in a possessive kiss.

Emily at first trys to break away but ends up returning the kiss with just as much passion. They break away when the need for air becomes too much.

Emilys hand instinctively brush her lips where his taste still lingers.

"Derek what was that?"

"I need you emily please"

He steps even closer to her and brings his arms up to touch her and looks right into her eyes. That's when emily sees the hurt and need in them.

The sensible side of her is telling her not to do this but the other part is begging for her to comfort him with whatever it is thats happened.

"Whats happened? Derek please talk to me"

"I will I promise but after"

He slides his hands up into her hair and kisses her with just the same amount as passion as before, she can feel just how much he needs this in his kiss.

She jumps and circles her legs around his waist. They make their way upstairs only breaking their kisses to get air.

Emily reaches her hand behind her to open the door, they walk in still holding onto eachother.

Derek dops her on the bed and just stares at her face.

"God emily you are beautiful" and she knows he means it.

He starts to unbutton her blouse while she leans up to meet his kiss, and before she knows it shes only in her underwear.

"You're a bit overdressed derek" while she says this she reaches for his t-shirt and helps him take it off.

She makes swift workof getting his belt and jeans off

Derek lies down next tto her and starts peppering her jaw and collarbone with kisses.

He moves his head so he can look into her eyes "let me make love to you baby"

Emily looks at him with with different emotions swirling in her eyes, and he thinks she is starting to have doubts about this.

That thought is quickly evaporated when emily replies "what are you waiting for derek, im all yours"

Thats all he needs to here as his mouth starts to masage her breasts and his arm hooks round to take her bra off.

Emily lets out little whimpers of pleasure which turns his on so much more.

He slides his hands down to remove her panties and feels that she is more than ready for him.

He wants her so badly that there isn't time for foreplay so he moves up her body and enters her slowly.

In that moment right then she has never looked so beautiful.

Both lying on their backs with the afterglow of their intense love making. Derek grabs for emily and pulls her into him.

There is no need for words right now that can wait until the morning so with emilys head nestled into the crook of his arm they fall into a sleep that isnt plagued with nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I was honestly going to leave this as a one shot but you all wanted a bit more so here it is. This is the last chapter of this little story. As this was my first story I forgot to add that they had a pre eestablished friends with benefits kind of thing. I hope this answers all your questions and thank you so much for all the reviews they really do make me happy.**

Emily wakes first due to her alarm going off, she trys to get to it before it wakes derek but it's too late and he begins to stir.

"Morning princess"

She notices he still has that same hurt look in his eyes as last night.

"Morning, so you want to tell me about what happened?"

A big sigh escapes him and he sits up to face her.

"It was a really bad case em, really bad, I don't want to talk about the details but...but"

She can tell he is really struggling with his emotions and what he is trying to say. She moves closer to him and puts a reassuring hand on his arm.

"I'm right here derek, it'ok just get it out whenever you're ready ok"

He looks at her so their eyes meet and it breaks emilys heart to see that much pain in them.

"Something happened and the unsub was a kid, a kid em, he had a gun and when we cornered him he grabbed reid. We tried to talk him down em we really did but he wouldn't listen...he was about to the pull the trigger and I had a shot...and...I...I"

Emily pulls him into her arms to try and comfort him.

"You did what you had to derek, if you hadn't this could of ended a whole lot different. "

"I know that em and I keep hoping that knowing that will make this feel better, but at the moment it isn't, all I keep thinking is thatbi killed a child"

He holds her even tighter and she pulls them down so they are cuddled into eachother again.

"I wish I could take that feeling away from you derek, but I can't, what I can do is just be here for you if you want me too"

"Of course I do. Do you have anywhere to be today?"

"No, I just forgot to shut off my alarm last night is all"

"Good cause i am not leaving this bed"

She sees a small smile grace his face and is glad she can comfort him. She smiles at him and cuddles closer into him to show him that she is here.

"Thank you em"

"For what"

"Everything princess"

"Always"

**I know its super short but I like where I have left it. If you still have qquestions after this let me know and ill pm you with the answers if I have them. Thank you :) **


End file.
